Warriors of the present
by Lord Noctis
Summary: WILL NEVER BE COMPLETED
1. A New Life

* * *

**WARRIORS OF THE PRESENT**

* * *

A New Life

* * *

Dren watched his foe in horror as the android walked towards him. Lilac and Carlos were with him, but he was still scared half to death. This being had killed Trunks, they had all sensed it before leaving the time stream. The android was named

Fred. Fred wore a black trench coat, black tank top, black jeans, and black bikers boots. He had black hair hanging down to almost his waist. Dren wore black jeans, a light wieght black leather vest, black fingerless gloves, a white t-shirt,

and black tennis shoes. He had brown hair.

Lilac wore a denim vest over a red shirt, blue jeans. She had chestnut hair and eyes. Carlos was wearing an orange gi that greatly resembled Goku's, it was a gift from Krillin. He had no hair. They stood in the middle of a destroyed city.

Broken buildings surrounded them as far as the eye could see. The sky was filled with monsterous storm clouds that blocked the sun. Rain fell in heavy sheets and lightning flashed across the sky with thunder rumbling after each flash.

"I am going to enjoy this." Fred declared with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!!! You killed our master and freind! You're going down!!" Lilac shouted angrily.

Fred glanced at her and said "Oh? You were nothing to me during our last battle, what makes you think this time will be different?"

"Everything! We've been training, we are stronger than we used to be. You wo'nt win so easily this time!!" Carlos spoke up.

"I disagree. Last time i was using a small fraction of my true power, defeating you will not take much on my part." Fred stated cockily.

While this went on Dren tried to stop the shaking in his knees. He was the most easily scared of the trio, even meak at times. He knew that this was a bad time, his freinds would need him. And he would need his focus to transform. "I think

you underestimate us." Dren said as he pushed down his fear.

Fred turned his eyes to Dren and asked "Really, then lets see what you can do!"

Dren began powering up as he drew on his alien side for power. He was Carlos's half brother. Carlos was fully human, but Dren was half alien. A crater formed beneath him as he lifted into the air. His muscle mass doubled and green blotches

covered his skin. Lilac and Carlos powered up as high as they could.

Fred merely smiled. "Your power is greater than i thought, but it will not be enough to save you." Fred declared in amusement.

"Lets put that to the test!" Dren said coldly. Then he rushed forward with a right hook which caught Fred in the jaw knocking him several dozen feet backwards. Dren quickly followed up with a barrage of ki-blasts which Fred knocked away

with ease before charging Dren with a round house kick which Dren caught with hisleft forearm, then threw a punch at Fred's face but the andoid caught it like it was nothing before bringing his knee into Dren's chest knocking him high into

the air. Fred phazed into the air above the quickly rising Dren. He knocked the young warrior back to the ground with a vicious hammer-blow.

Fred landed facing the other two and said "That was too easy."

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Roared Carlos as he charged, Lilac close behind. Fred quickly found himself blocking dozens of punches and kicks with little effort, while sending some blows of his own at the two teens who managed to block them.

Fred ducked a blow from Carlos and slammed a knee into his chest knocking him through the wall of a nearby building causing it to collaps ontop of him. Lilac launched a crescent kick at Fred's head, but he caught it and threw

her into the air before sending an energy blast through her stomache. She hit the ground a little ways off to the side.

Carlos pulled himself out of the rubble just in time to see Lilac's death. He screamed incoherently and charged Fred with a flurry of punches and kicks all of which Fred dodged. "This is boring." He said mockingly, just before he sent a knife hand through Carlos's heart. With a sigh of dissapointment he tossed the now dead teen to the side, just as dren pulled himself out of his impact crater.

"No...no it can't be. YOU PEICE OF SHIT!!!!!!! NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!" Dren cried as he rushed forward with a mighty punch that knocked Fred through three buildings which collapsed afterwards. Dren charged forward with another blow,

then looked down at the foot that had just tore through his stomache.

"Goodbye." Fred said with a smirk, then vaporized Dren's head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dren shot straight up in his bed with a shout of terror. It took him several seconds to remember where he was. He was in his room at Capsule Corp. He and his freinds had arrived a few weeks ago and told the Z-fighters all about what had

happened. When Vegeta learned his sons fate he hunted down the pod in which Fred and Grog rested and destroyed it with a huge blast in a rage. Meanwhile Bulma had offered the three teens rooms in CC. Future Bulma and Mary had taken

Shorts a little ways off to live on their own until Shorts was old enough to understand it all.

The three teens had been training hard since then, in the hope that should another villian arive they could make a difference. The room was a simple one, a 12x16 room with a single bed, a television, and a closet. Every night Dren had the same nightmare he had just awoken from. Knowing that further sleep was impossible Dren opened the window and flew onto the roof. He had a new life now. "_But i can't help thinking about it. I know there was nothing i could have done but..._

_i hate myself for not helping anyway. Maybe one day i can forgive myself, but not today." _Dren thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilac paced the floor of her room restlessly in an effort to work off her excess energy. She trained every day, but she still had plenty of energy every night. She wished that she could go back in time and help Trunks fight Fred, but it was to late.

"Damnit! How could i have been so stupid?! I'll bet that we could've made a difference against Fred, Dren and Carlos were just to cowardly to try!! Its their fault Trunks is dead!" She hissed to herself. "_No thats not right. If there was something that could've been done they would have done it. Trunks himself ordered us all to leave, they were just respecting his last wish." _She thought trying to calm herself.

She had been struggling to keep her anger in check since they had arrived. She sighed as she flopped backwards onto her bed. She was in for a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos blocked a punch from his new teacher, Krillin. They were sparring on Roshi's island. Carlos missed Trunks horribly, but he knew that he should continue his training, and Krillin was willing to teach him. Carlos sent a flurry of blows at

Krillin who blocked and countered each hit.

After a few seconds they broke away from each other. "Not bad, your almost as strong as i am now." Krillin said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, i'm gonna miss sparring with you while i'm at Capsule Corp." Carlos said returning the smile.

"Same here, but you need to visit with your freinds a bit, you've hardly seen them this last month." Krillin replied. Carlos simply smiled, he had a new life. He planned to enjoy it.


	2. Fighting For Your Life

**WARRIORS OF THE PRESENT**

Fighting For Your Life

* * *

A green skinned fighter struck the ground hard with a hole through the heart. The being had orange hair and large bulky muscles. His name was Bojack, and he was now dead. A figure stood over the corpse with a sneer on his face. "I thought

you were going to kill me. Did you lie? Or maybe you were'nt as strong as you thought." The figure said with a laugh.

"Have you forgotten me?!" Came a voice to the right. The figure turned to see the saiyan Turles charging him. His fist flew into the saiyans face smashing it in and ending his life.

"I wish you would take this more seriously, oh well maybe the next fighter will be worth my time." The figure then flew off the planet. This world, just as many others like it, had been visited by the figure that now flew off into the cosmos.

His name, was Fred.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred looked over the barren planet which he had just arrived at. Ruins were off to the side, large cities now long dead. Two figures were flying towards him from the direction of what looked to be a palace. Fred turned to them. The two figures

came to a stop in front of him, both were saiyans.

One was muscular but according to Fred's censors was weak. The other looked skinny, but was strong according to Fred's censors. "A welcoming all for me? You should'nt have." Fred mocked with a small bow. Then he charged forward

and took the weak ones head off with one punch, then whirled with a kick which knocked the other saiyan into the ruins of a sky-scraper which collapsed ontop of him. "Come on out so we can fight, i want you to actually try to defend yourself you hear me!?" Fred shouted down.

The reply came in a defeaning roar of growing energy as the building the figure was burried under suddenly vaporized in a growing dome of golden power. The light faded to reveal a nine foot tall mountain of muscle with pupil-less eyes and spiky

golden eyes.

"I AM BROLY!!!!!!!! AND YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!" Broly shouted, then he rushed into the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos slung the backpack that had all the stuff he would need for his visit over his shoulder. He was presently wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"When can we expect you back?" Krillin asked.

Carlos got a thoughtful look on his face before saying "Two or three days i think. Just remember to be ready to keep training when i get back."

"No, you make sure your ready." Krillin replied.

Carlos simply waved goodbye and flew away. "_Man, i lucked out here. I miss Trunks, but Krillin's pretty cool too. I just hope that he wo'nt die like Trunks did. Oh well, might as well think positive!"_ Carlos thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred hit the ground like a comet kicking up a large dust cloud and sending large chunks of rock into the air. Broly hovered in the air laughing maniacly before shouting "Am i defending myself well enough for you?!"

Fred pushed a large rock off the top of him as he stood up. _"I'm not going to win at this level of power, this person is far more powerful than anyone i've fought so far. Lets see how he handles my full power." _With that thought Fred's power level

sky rocketed. Broly glanced at him with a look of suprise. Fred frowned. "_Somehow he seems to be able to tell i've increased my power, but that is'nt possible. I'm an android!"_

The two beings charged each other and their fistis met with a huge shockwave of power. Fred grit his teeth as he struggled against Broly's power. The saiyan threw another punch which Fred ducked before sending one of his own

which Broly blocked with his forearm. The two super powers suddenly began exchanging blows with incredible speed, and each impact sent out a visible shockwave, the force of which knocked down entire buildings kicking up massive dust clouds.

Fred landed a kick to Broly's stomache causing him to double over, but he went into a full flip bringing his legs down upon Fred's head knocking him to the ground, then the mighty warrior launched a massive green blast at the android with

a psycotic laugh. Fred flipped to his feet and caught the blast struggling against it as his feet sank into the ground which seemed to be breaking apart under the force. "THIS WILL NOT END MEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Fred roared as he fired his own blast into the green energy pushing it back slightly. The two powers began to merge forming one huge sphere of power which pushed Fred into the ground so hard that a huge crater began to form.

"DIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Broly shouted as he fired a second blast into the first causing it to detonate. Fred quickly formed an energy barrier around himself, then all the energy pushing down on him, exploded in huge wave of energy which tore down the ruins in a huge dome of green energy. A massive mushroom cloud raised into the air as little peices of rock fell from the sky.

Broly laughed maniacly, until an unharmed Fred phased in front of him and knocked him to the ground with an ax-kick. "You wo'nt kill me so easily!" Fred declared angrily. Broly let out an insane roar as he fired a barrage of energy waves

at Fred who dodged and weaved in betweent the blasts while sending some of his own bacck which Broly leapt into the air to avoid. Fred phazed behind Broly and kicked him higher into the air, then phazed above him, clasped his fists together, and brought them down on Broly's head sending him into a nearby building which was reduced to a pile of rubble by the impact. Fred fired a powerful blast into the rubble causing a large explosion.

Broly suddenly shot up at Fred and threw a flurry of punches which Fred blocked as he was pushed back through the air. "NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!" Broly roared as he scored a hit sending Fred crashing through a nearby cliff and into the one

behind it.

"DAMNIT!!!!!" Fred shouted in a rage.

Broly ignored him and fired a massive green blast at Fred who had time for one thought. "_Shit."_ The blast engulfed both cliffs reducing them to dust and sending a massive amount of smoke and fire in all directions.

Broly laughed for a moment before saying "No one fights me and lives. Suddenly a red beam of power flew up and slammed into Broly's chest carrying him up into the stratosphere.

"YOU NEVER TAKE TIME TO GLOAT WHEN YOUR FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fred shouted as he put more power into his attack and sent Broly flying into the sun incinerating him. For a moment Fred stood there letting his nerves cool, then he noticed a peice of green energy floating through the air where Broly had been.

"Whats this?" He asked as he poked it. It burst open into a portal and instantly water began to spew out. An interesting thing that Fred noted, were the presence of several high power levels on the other side. He went through.


	3. Battle At The Kame House

**WARRIORS OF THE PRESENT**

Battle at the Kame House

* * *

Yamcha had arrived on Roshi's island about twenty minutes ago. He was visiting, or spending the night if you prefer, because his latest girlfreind had kicked him out when she learned how utterly broke he was. He was currently enjoying

the sun on his face as he lay on the beach of the small island.

"Gee, how many girlfreinds you lost now!7, 18?" Krillin asked.

"In case you forgot, 17 is a guy. And last i checked you were married to 18." Yamcha replied, earning a laugh from Krillin.

"Hey man check out that whirlpool!" Krillin said pointing out to where a whirlpool had suddenly started.

"Nice." Yamcha said as he looked out over the water. The island would have been the perfect place to live if Roshi, Krillin, and 18 did'nt already live there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred shot up through the water and broke the surface and instantly smiled when he realized where he was. He looked down on the nearby beach to see the person his sensors said were Yamcha leaping to his feet, while Krillin got into a fighting

stance.

"Who are you?!" Yamcha demanded as he too got into a battle stance.

"It does'nt matter, what matters is you are going to die." Fred said coldly as he landed on the island.

"Oh yeah!? Just try it!" Krillin said.

"Gladly." Fred replied, then shot forward faster than anyone could see and drove his knee into Yamcha's gut. For a moment nodody moved. Then Yamcha slumped to the ground with a dull thump. Before Krillin could react Fred leapt forward

and knocked him into the air with an upper-cut, then flew up after him and began pummeling the helpless warrior with dozens of blows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picollo looked over the side of the lookout with a look of concern on his face. "Whats wrong?" Dende asked from behind.

"Yamcha's energy just dropped to almost nothing, and Krillin's is dropping rapidly. I'm going down there!" Picollo replied, then shot off the side of the lookout with blinding speed.

"Good luck." Dende said quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krillin hit the sand hard with his own blood trailing behind him. He was not doing very well at all, he had'nt even managed to make it look like he was defending himself, let alone actually doing it. He tried to stand but it was very difficult.

"I wish you would give me a decent fight, i'm getting bored." Fred mocked as he crossed his arms.

"You want a fight? Alright, here it comes!" Krillin said as he got up. Fred simply stood there. Krillins put his hands at his side and shouted "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" Then he threw his hands forward releasing the powerful Kamehameha wave at Fred

who swat it to the side as if it were a fly.

"That was weak." Fred commented, then shot forward driving his fist into Krillin's face sending him to the edge of the island with a thump.

"What the hell!! YOU BASTARD!!!!" Came an angry shout. Fred turned to see an attractive woman with blond hair, blue jeans, and a black shirt with white sleeves charging him. He ducked a kick and blocked a follow up punch, then phazed to the right in order to avoid a ki-blast from her. He countered with a punch but she ducked under it and went into a sweep kick but he jumped over it and fired a blast at her and she dodged by rolling to the side and sprang forward with

another punch which caught Fred in the face knocking him into the air. She then phazed above him and sent him flying into the water with a hammer blow, then fired several purple ki-waves into the water after him creating an explosion under the surface which caused the water to swell up in a dome shape, the purple light of the ki-waves shining through it.

After a moment the water fell back down with a large splash. Just when 18 was starting to relax Fred rocketed out of the water and slammed an elbow into her face knocking her to the ground with a mix of blood and spit coming out of her

mouth. Fred shot down and stomped 18's stomache smashing the ground beneath her and causing more blood to come out her mouth with a cry of pain.

"Hey! Why do'nt you pick on someone your own size?" Came a gruff voice from behind. Fred turned to see Picollo hovering there, his cape flapping in the wind. "I think you'll find its not so easy." Picollo said.

Fred smirked and said "Maybe coming to this place was a good idea after all, maybe now i can get a decent fight." He stepped away from 18 and walked towards Picollo, who suddenly turned and flew away at high speeds. Fred took off after him leaving 18 on the island with two unconcious men.

"Hey! What was all that noise about hm?" Came Roshi's voice from inside. !8 merely sighed.


End file.
